1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for teeing a golf ball in position to be hit by a golf club during the practicing of golf shots by golf participants; and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus adapted to automatically tee a predetermined number of golf balls in a time sequence selected by the golf participant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the increased popularity of the game of golf, it has become common for golfers to attempt to improve their skills as to alignment, foot work and swing path of the golf club by hitting numerous golf balls at a driving range. The element of alignment can generally be achieved by visual sighting and proper body alignment relative to the target. However, alignment with the target alone will not insure that the ball, upon striking with the golf club, will be in close proximity to the target. Thus, it is essential that the participant not only be properly aligned with the target, but that the participant be able to consistently reproduce a swing path so that the club strikes the bal in the direction of its intended target.
To improve and achieve a consistent swing path of the golf club the golfer should practice by frequently hitting a large number of golf balls. When practicing with certain golf clubs, such as the wood clubs, it is desirable to position the golf ball on a tee. In such instances, it is necessary for the golfer to bend over after hitting each golf ball to reposition both the tee and another ball. This procedure is time consuming and often distracting during teaching sessions. Further, it is often difficult for elderly and handicapped persons to constantly bend over to reposition the tee and the ball. As a result, such persons do not utilize the driving range to improve their golf skills.
Various devices have been proposed by the prior art for automatically teeing golf balls. Typical of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,198,054 4/15/80 Stone 4,017,087 4/12/77 Bruno 3,966,213 6/29/76 Bradley 3,448,985 6/10/69 Scott 2,295,599 9/15/42 Mozel 1,695,006 12/11/28 Brockhagen ______________________________________
While such prior art devices are capable of placing a golf ball in position to be hit by a golf club, many of such devices are complex mechanical structures which are subject to frequent mechanical failures, and as a result are expensive to maintain and repair.
Other prior art devices require bulky storage bins or ball hoppers which are not only unsightly in appearance, but require use of considerable ground space at the driving range. Therefore, the need has remained for a golf teeing apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in construction and reliable in operation. Further, such apparatus should desirably not require large surface areas to support various units of the apparatus, and should be capable of being utilized by right-handed as well as left-handed golfers. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.